


<守株待熊>.05

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulene】守株待熊 [7]
Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulene】守株待熊 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859542
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	.05

*70

*07

*預先感謝閱讀

*這篇終於也快更完了(拭淚

-

雖然身邊的朋友不太相信，但康瑟琪對自己的開車技術還是挺有信心的。

除了現在。

康瑟琪在發動車子前偷偷深呼吸了一大口。

她必須坦承，現在的確很緊張。

畢竟她剛才在路邊主動親吻了她的公司老闆。

嗯，一開始是主動啦…。

大概，開始的前幾秒？

後來就被裴柱現捧著臉吻到幾乎要沒有氧氣可以呼吸了。

那人是怎麼做到的？

從近乎侵略再到柔情似水的眼神變化。

「載我回家。」

結尾是摸一摸自己的頭髮，既溫柔又充滿了不容拒絕的堅定，像極了康瑟琪在家安撫貓咪的樣子。

呼。

紅燈了。

康瑟琪偷偷向右瞄了一眼副駕駛座，裴柱現上車沒多久後就閉起眼不再說話，微微側身，輕輕靠著座位上的枕頭，眉頭深鎖，似乎睡得不太安穩。

臉頰應該是因為喝酒的緣故，本來就白的皮膚讓泛紅更加明顯，反而有點可愛。

空氣中混雜著一點點酒精加上裴柱現身上原有的薰衣草味道。

感官總是喚起記憶的最佳捷徑，光是氣味就能讓自己的腦袋再次暈眩。

康瑟琪情不自禁的想起剛才在街上擁吻的畫面，呼吸又加重起來。

她想起一開始是柔軟的觸感相貼，舌尖掃過嘴唇表面，再到難捨難分的相互交纏，裴柱現甚至在過程中也不忘用手指輕輕撫摸自己的耳朵……

－「噢！」

回憶無預警的被打斷，康瑟琪有些不好意思的低頭，不敢看剛剛拍了一下自己頭頂的人。

想到有可能被發現自己剛才在偷偷回想些什麼，甚至有可能已經臉紅，瞄了一眼紅綠燈，還剩下30秒，然後就不曉得眼神該放置在哪裡了。

耳邊傳來輕微的嘆息聲。

康瑟琪感覺肩膀被點了兩下，她下意識轉頭，臉頰卻無預警的被裴柱現捧住，記憶中柔軟的觸感又重新覆了上來。

裴柱現正在溫柔的吻她。

這個吻很輕，卻讓康瑟琪連骨頭都變得酥軟。

看到年下的臉頰光速染上緋紅，裴柱現勾起嘴角，用指節又敲了一下她的額頭，表情似笑非笑。

「別看我了，看路。」

「專心開車。」

小職員呆愣愣的不停點頭，乖巧的將左手放回方向盤上，車子在燈號轉變的那刻平穩起步。

是因為Benz的引擎聲本就不大嗎？

寧靜的秋夜，康瑟琪只聽得見自己震耳欲聾的心跳聲。

-

哇。

真的好漂亮。

康瑟琪站在餐桌區重新環顧這個房子。

雖然早有心理準備，但剛踏進裴柱現家的時候，康瑟琪還是忍不住在心裡驚呼一聲。

不是金碧輝煌的豪宅。

一如房子主人做事的俐落和個性，格局跟裝潢都是極簡風格。

大片落地窗可以預見白天的良好採光，北歐風格的懸掛是燈具，主色調是大面積的白色搭配灰色窗簾，以及少部分的使用海軍藍作為點綴。

居住起來一定很舒適。

是充滿設計感的極簡，不是租房網站上那種什麼家具都不附的極簡。

康瑟琪嘆了口氣，失落彷彿在心底生了根，稍不注意就會螫傷自己。

可是，既然下定了決心。

有一天，我也要成為跟裴柱現一樣厲害的人。

我要追上她。

我要成為像她一樣好的人。

-

舒適歸舒適。

康瑟琪突然想到一個更重要的問題。

裴柱現在剛才踏進門時，對自己說「好晚了，早點睡吧」。

這個意思是…

叫自己早點回家休息？

還是…

叫自己留下來休息？

可，可是。

康瑟琪搖搖頭，拍拍自己的臉。

退萬步想，就算是真的因為時間已經太晚了，叫自己留下來借住一晚。

那……要睡哪裡？

沙發？

客房？

難道是…………

康瑟琪抓緊自己的衣領。

該不會是要，一起睡吧……

一

起

睡

。

光想到這三個字，康瑟琪就已經快要沒辦法呼吸了。

那些在夢境裡的場面肆無忌憚的在腦海裡奔馳。

要不，單刀直入的去問問裴總？

問這個問題應該…是合情合理…嗎？

還是，會不會很失禮呢？

我們現在…算是什麼關係呢？

康瑟琪摸一摸自己的嘴唇，重新又陷入剛才的回憶，有些失神。

恍神到身後傳來趴搭趴搭的腳步聲也沒發現。

-

「怎麼站著？」

裴柱現穿著拖鞋，剛出房門就掩著嘴偷笑了一聲。

原本只是想出來倒杯水喝，就看到康瑟琪站在自己家冰箱前發呆，像是在叢林中迷了路，找不到食物而困惑的棕熊，可愛極了。

「啊！」

大概是心虛使然，康瑟琪嚇得不輕，甚至還不小心叫喊出聲。

「在想什麼，我有這麼可怕嗎？」

裴柱現故意換上有點嚴肅的表情，其實只是想捉弄一下這隻可愛的小動物。

「沒…沒有，只是…」

「裴總走路都…都沒有聲音…，嘿嘿…」

怎麼可能跟你說我剛才在想的事情…

康瑟琪慌亂地擺著手，一邊說話一邊向後退，甚至還有點語無倫次。

好可愛啊……

裴柱現咬著嘴唇忍住笑意，大步的向康瑟琪走近。

「這是我家，難道我不該出現在這裡嗎？」

太近了。

直到那人走到自己面前，康瑟琪才仔細端詳起她與平常不同的樣子。

卸了妝的女人和平常完全不同，無論是寬鬆的全白休閒睡衣配上拖鞋，還是一頭黑髮零散披在肩頭的率性，都讓這位平常高高在上的裴總少了些距離，多了些調皮。

她的皮膚真的很好，白皙又細嫩，一點瑕疵也沒有。

「沒有，不是…」

「就…剛剛在想…欸不是…只是在發呆…」

「是嗎？」

「嗯。」

康瑟琪低下頭，音量隨著心虛的程度越變越小。

「對了，剛剛不是叫你早點休息嗎？」

咚、咚、咚……

該來的終於還是要來嗎……

康瑟琪深呼吸一口氣，心跳一瞬間就變得急促。

「那個…裴總…我想問…」

「嗯？」

「就是說…」

坦白說，裴柱現其實根本搞不清楚康瑟琪要問什麼，只覺得她語氣慌張再加上臉紅的樣子真的好可愛。

難道是餓了？

也是，下班後就來餐廳門口等自己了，一定什麼也沒吃吧。

真是的，就這個問題也需要那麼緊張嗎。

她勾起嘴角，努力忍住想揉一揉年下頭髮的衝動。

「就是說…？」

「就是…就是…」

康瑟琪絞著手，在心底喊了三聲加油後猛地抬起頭。

試圖用自己想像中最平穩的語氣掩飾慌亂，終於說出口。

雖然，很久以後和裴柱現聊起這天時，才知道自己連尾音都是顫抖的。

「今天要一起睡嗎？」

意料之外的沉默。

康瑟琪沒有發現年上的瞳孔閃過一絲震驚。

裴柱現歪著頭，只是瞇起眼，又離自己走近了一大步。

太近了，康瑟琪用指尖捏緊袖口。

比剛才離自己更近。

真的，非常近。

近到康瑟琪幾乎都能感受到裴柱現說話時溫熱的呼吸。

「喔，你想要一起睡？」

相比康瑟琪的緊張，裴柱現的語氣倒是十分平靜。

「我是說，那個...欸...只是...問問…」

怎麼能把這種話說的那麼直接……。

「只是問問？」

「你知道自己在說什麼嗎？」

「那個...應該…知道...吧？」

康瑟琪試圖想要拉開些距離。

沒想到她只要後退一小步，裴柱現就前進一大步。

直到康瑟琪的後腰都抵上餐桌邊緣，退無可退。

裴柱現則是雙手越過康瑟琪撐在桌面，將她完全困在懷裡，姿勢曖昧的不得了。

康瑟琪微微縮了縮身子，但她根本無處可逃。

空氣似乎要凝結了。

但，凝結在這一刻，也沒有關係吧，康瑟琪想。

年上歪著頭湊近她，薰衣草香越發濃厚，視線全聚焦在離自己越來越接近的紅唇上，康瑟琪臉紅到幾乎要滴出血來，最後只是害羞又順從的閉上雙眼。

年下在心底偷偷默數。

3…

2…

1…

沒有想像中柔軟的觸感。

只有頭頂被輕輕拍了拍，更精確的說，像是寵物被摸頭一樣的動作。

「明天還要上班，早點睡吧。」

以及裴柱現溫柔的聲音。

那一天晚上。

康瑟琪抱著客房的枕頭，總覺得心底那股莫名的失落。

又更深了些。

-

在確認心意的那天之後。

康瑟琪比誰都還要努力。

而裴柱現也對她比誰都還要嚴格。

在公司裡盡量減少接觸。

在私底下卻從不吝於鼓勵。

誰都沒有開口說出要不要在一起這樣的話語。

只是除了有重要的會議之外，她們每天都習慣一起下班，一起吃飯。

他們偶爾也會不開心。

有時候是在公事上的意見不合。

有時候只是應酬喝多了引發的擔心和醋意。

康瑟琪比誰都還要努力，努力讓自己成為像裴柱現一樣好的人。

裴柱現也像康瑟琪一樣努力，努力去了解康瑟琪的不安，在原地笑著等待她走近。

康瑟琪喜歡貓咪，裴柱現即使害怕動物，也說服自己慢慢接近她的寵物，雖然一開始不知道為什麼總是處不好，甚至後來情同家人的程度，都願意為她受傷。

康瑟琪喜歡畫畫，裴柱現不是為她買最好的畫筆和畫布，而是陪著她旅遊，成為她最忠實的觀眾。

康瑟琪喜歡美食，裴柱現就陪著她走遍大街小巷，甚至和她一起在假日研究食譜。

康瑟琪喜歡裴柱現。

裴柱現就把自己的下半輩子，都留下她的身影。

-

「都準備好了嗎？」

嗶。

裴柱現按了下遙控器，為了怕熱的年下，她總是把飯店空調的溫度調低些。

「準備好了，都在上周寄給你看過了呀。」

「還是說，裴總不相信新任副總的業務能力…」

康瑟琪把電腦闔上，在床沿坐下後嘟起嘴，故意擺出一副委屈的表情。

原本還想表演哽咽的，臉頰卻無預警的傳來痛覺。

「唔－歐膩你幹嘛－」

「相信、怎麼會不相信我們康、副、總呢。」

裴柱現捏起康瑟琪的臉頰，力度在說到康副總三個字時還特別加重。

看著正在欺負自己的裴柱現笑得那麼開心，康瑟琪也不甘示弱地伸出手，但她其實一點也不敢用力，反而更像只是用指節輕輕撫摸戀人的臉頰。

大概是發現這樣的舉動有點幼稚又荒謬。

也是啦，一家公司的總經理和副總在飯店房間互捏臉頰。

確實，是很荒謬。

兩人就這樣一邊打鬧著一邊笑著。

笑得非常開心。

-

裴柱現倚著康瑟琪的肩膀，她牽緊年下的手，環顧著飯店房間。

似乎是想起了什麼，她輕輕捏了一下康瑟琪的手心。

「不過，瑟琪阿。」

「你還記得，我們第一次在這裡見面的時候嗎？」

這裡？

康瑟琪搔搔頭，努力回想自己第一次來這間飯店是什麼時候。

這間飯店叫做LaRouge，在法文裡有紅色的意思。

離機場很近，是每次去國外出差時總會選擇的下榻飯店。

就像今晚一樣。

我想想，自己第一次來。

應該也是國外出差的緣故。

不對，裴柱現剛才是說「我們」。

自己在晉升副總以前，是沒有機會跟裴柱現一起出差的。

第一次來這裡……

應該是因為……

噢。

康瑟琪把手機丟到一旁，用左手扶住額頭。

她想起來了。

第一次來這裡，是自己剛進公司時，來這裡向裴柱現簡報的那天。

也就是自己以為是要來……

真是太丟臉了。

「想起來了？」

看著年下低頭不語的樣子，裴柱現輕輕一笑，忍不住用指尖點了一下康瑟琪的鼻頭。

「別說了…真是蠢斃了…」

「都不知道那時候我有多緊張…」

康瑟琪鬆開手，拿枕頭把自己的臉埋了進去。

「很可愛阿。」

裴柱現毫不客氣的笑出聲，把枕頭搶了過來後丟到一旁，先是揉了揉戀人蓬鬆的髮，隨後又忍不住張開雙臂，將她擁入懷裡，左搖右晃的。

「不過，瑟琪很早就準備好了呢。」

「準備好什麼？」

雖然對於裴柱現在說什麼一點也沒有頭緒，康瑟琪還是乖乖的回抱戀人。

「瑟琪阿。」

聽著裴柱現平靜的口吻。

一陣涼意襲來，略顯冰涼的指尖沿著背脊撫摸，不規則的繞著圓。

康瑟琪的呼吸情不自禁開始加重，她覺得氣氛突然有些不對勁，剛才不是說空調都調低了嗎，怎麼好像越來越熱、越來越熱…。

「我們第一次在飯店見面的時候。」

「你不是說，你都準備好了嗎。」

「我不是說簡報喔。」


End file.
